Shades of Twilight
by don't.diss.the.puff
Summary: Read about the Cullens and Quileutes talking about random colors! Humor because it's funny and Friendship because everyone's friends!
1. Bella Talks About Pink

**A/N- Hi guys! This is my fourth fic, and it was inspired by 1hopelessromantic's fic Colors for the Potters. She let me use her idea. THANK YOU! **

**In each chapter, a Twilight character will talk a color that I connected them to. I don't need suggestions for who does which color, but I would really appreciate suggestions on what to include in the color chapters.**

**The characters will all be stuck together in an interview room, so they might interrupt while the chapter's starring character is talking. If you see another character talking, they will most likely have their own chapter. Which will also most likely be interrupted by another character...**

**The chapters will be short, but I'll update this one more frequently than my fics with longer chapters. First up is Bella with pink!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

Bella Talks About Pink

"I've been noticing that I see a lot of pink around. Many things in this world are pink.

For example, most of the clothes Alice buys for me against my will are pink. I have no clue why. I never wear them anyway- ALICE! PLEASE DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING! YOU'LL HAVE YOUR CHANCE LATER! Anyway, Alice insists that I look good in pink. I disagree.

Edward just tapped me, telling me that I used to turn pink when I blushed before I was vampirized. I guess I did...

What else... OOOH! Flamingos! They are pink! I have a secret obsession with flamingos. They are so AWESOME!"

**A/N- Yeah. I know that was short. I just don't have much to say about pink, but pink has to come first in rainbowical order. Which should be a word, but isn't. Up next is Jasper with red!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Jasper Discusses Red

**A/N- Hey, reader people! It's Jasper's turn for the microphone! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing**

Jasper Discusses Red

"I've realized that many things in life are red.

Animal blood, which we must use to live, is red. It is why we disappear each weekend to supposedly go camping. It keeps us from going insane and killing everybody. Which would NOT be good.

Human blood is also red. But I won't write too much about that, because that makes me really thirsty- which is not good in a room of wolves- who have blood- oh GREAT now I'm freaking Seth out. Sorry, Seth.

Emmett says I'm being way too scary. I disagree. We vampires are scary. Now Bella's yelling at me, too. Oh, now Rosalie is, too. Great. I'm changing the subject.

I also like wearing red. It looks good with my luxurious blonde hair. Alice is agreeing- thanks, honey- but Sam is fake-barfing. Hey, my hair isn't THAT bad!"

**A/N- That was fun to write. Sam with Orange is next! I really have no clue what to do for that one, so if you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me in a review/PM!**


	3. Sam Describes Orange

**A/N- I know I'm updating this a lot more than my other fics, but this is so much fun to write! If you are reading Leah's Journal or My Lily, don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimer- TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE**

Sam Describes Orange

"I like orange. All of my favorite things are orange.

For example, Emily Young, the most BEEEE-YOOTIFUL girl in the world and my soul mate, has the most amazing orangey hair. It is so soft and thick and amazing.

Oh, great. Leah ran out of the room, crying. She can be so confusing sometimes. What did I do to her?

OUCHIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, SETH? YOU JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! And now Jacob is cheering him on. All I did was- why are you both running towards me? SLAM BAM BOOM CRASH! (is tackled by Seth and Jacob, and runs out of the room away from them)"

Renesmee Interrupts Sam Describing Orange

"Hi! Mommy said I couldn't come, but I wanted to say hi because I missed Mommy, Daddy and Jake. But when I got here, everyone was yelling and the microphone was open! Yay! What color are we on now?

Awesome! Orange! I like that color!

Well, my favorite human food is oranges, and they are orange! They are yummy, and fun to eat, but I can never open them!

NO Mommy! I don't want to go home and take a nap! Sorry peoples, Mommy wants me to leave. Now she's threatening to ground me- FINE! Bye, my adoring fans!"

**A/N- Thanks, MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen for the idea! I appreciate it! Sorry if I spelled your user name wrong...**


	4. Seth Spazzes About Yellow

**A/N- Hello! I realized I completely forgot to tell you who had this chapter- it's Seth, by the way- so I'm sorry! If it matters! I've been excited to write this chapter for FOREVER, because I'm obsessed with Seth. **

**Disclaimer- Okay, if I owned ANYTHING, I'd most likely be off getting a slip of paper that makes it official. But instead I'm writing, so I own nothing.**

Seth Spazzes About Yellow

"Hi! I'm Seth! I like yellow because it is so happyful and stuff!

Lots of happy stuff is yellow- like, umm, sunshine! That's yellow, isn't it? Isn't it? Sorry, I just had a lotta chocolate and am on a major sugar rush!

And Big Bird! From Sesame Street! Gotta love that show!

And... umm... NO, LEAH! I SHALL NOT SURRENDER MY CHOCOLATE! And... where was I... MUSTARD! That's yellow! And I eat it on hot dogs!

EMMETT! MY CHOCOLATE! GET YOUR OWN! I'm NOT sharing my miracle substance with some sparkly vampire dude! Okay, now the  
>Cullens are offended. But it's still mine! Muahahahahahahaha!<p>

Yellowness! Umm... Umm... Jake said to include my fur. It's SANDY, not BLONDE! Get that in your head!

Okay. I'm out of chocolate. Gotta get more!

_-BREAK FOR COMMERCIAL-_

Okay. I'm back. Hey, is my time up already? Man...

**A/N- I went insane on that one. It was FUN! I'm hyper tooo...**

**Next up is... Leah with Green! Love those Clearwaters!**

**Review and get some of Seth's chocolate! **


	5. Leah Reports On Green

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, or the color Green. **

Leah Reports On Green

"Leah Clearwater is here to tell you about the color green! It is, like... in nature! That's why I like it! It reminds me of relaxation, and harmony, and peace...

No, Emmett, I have not hit my head really hard. I was depressed about Sam dissing me (GLARES AT SAM) so I tried meditation. Like, yeah.

Trees are green, which represent harmony among species. If, like, a bird can get along with trees, then why can't we? We cut them down!

That's why I am starting a nonviolent protest to stand up for tree rights, against Deforestation!

WHO'S WITH ME?

(SETH DRAGS LEAH OUT OF THE ROOM)

Believe in PEACEEEEE..."

**A/N- Now Leah's a hippie. I didn't intend to write it like that, it sort of... happened. **

**Next is Edward with blue! This should be fun!**


	6. Edward Fails To Focus On Blue

**Disclaimer: If it's taken this long to realize I DON'T OWN THIS, then I would recommend checking the author's name on Twilight. It says Stephanie Meyer, not awesomeness33.**

Edward Fails To Focus On Blue

Well, I love Bella... I mean blue...

Blue goes so well with Bella's pale, beautiful skin, and... OMBC! That stands for Oh My Bella Cullen!* angsts * Why did you let me let you let me make you let me let you make me let you make me make you make me do this to you? NOOOO!

(Edward is slapped in the face by Jacob)

* angst break over*

So... yes, I love Bella. I mean blue.

(Edward is slapped in the face by everybody else)

**A/N- Thank you so much to PurplePrincess77, who helped me write this chapter! **


	7. Alice Freaks Out About Purple

**A/N- Hey! Long time, no write. Sorry about that… This chapter is dedicated to PurplePrincess77, whose pen name has the color actually in it. **

**Disclaimer- Me no own Twilight. **

Alice Freaks Out About Purple

"OHMYGOODNESS PURPLE! IT IS SO SPARKLY AND BEAUTIFUL AND FUN TO WEAR AND MY ROOM IS PURPLE! NO, EMMETT, I'M NOT YELLING, I'M SPEAKING LOUDLY WITH EMPHASIS! LOTS AND LOTS OF EMPHASIS!

AND CAFFEINE! LOTS AND LOTS OF CAFFEINE! LIKE THIS MOCHA FRAPPUCHINO THINGEY THAT IS THE ONLY HUMAN FOOD I EAT BUT CAME IN A PURPLE CUP SO OF COURSE I HAD TO TRY IT AND NOW I FEEL LIKE SINGING AND DANCING AND SPEAKING WITH EMPHASIS!

BELLA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! I' CLEARLY SPEAKINGWITH EMPHASIS! OH- IT'S MY FAULT? I'M SPEAKING TOO LOUD? I MUST NEED ANOTHER FRAPPUCHINO! WHAT- YOU DON'T THINK SO?"

**A/N- Yeah, I know it wasn't perfect, but whatever. It was fun to write.**


	8. Rosalie Reflects on White

**A/N- Long time, no update! Only three more updates for this… this is Rosalie with white.**

**WARNING: Rosalie gets a little… violent, and… crazy…**

**Disclaimer- Chapter 8 and I own Twilight as much as I did for the previous 7 chapters.**

Rosalie Reflects on White

When I think of white, I think of my skin. My beautiful, beautiful skin which protects beautiful, beautiful me.

I also think of my beautiful, beautiful white wedding dress that I wore when I hunted down my beautiful, beautiful fiancé who drunkenly abused me. *Bella turns paler than she already is* It is the color of his lips after all the blood drained out of his beautiful, beautiful body and onto my dress, turning it blood red with his insides.

I bet he regret doing that to beautiful, beautiful me.

*Emmett drags Rosalie out of the room, which is filled with vampires and werewolves staring at her with shock*

**A/N- DIIISTUUUURBIIIIING! I'll admit, it was kind of fun to write something super angry and revengeful. **

**PRESS THE BUTTON**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Jacob Rants About Brown

**A/N- Yay, more colors! This chapter is for **TheSecretWriter- 1234** because they reviewed every chapter and write amazing poetry. YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, FOR THE NINTH TIME**

Jacob Rants About Brown

Okay. So. Brown.

It's a color.

Like my fur.

Also like trees.

I am tired.

It's past my bedtime.

Goodnight.

**A/N- Poor Jacob, I guess they really have been in the newsroom all day. Next chapter is the last, guess who that will be?**


	10. Emmett Beats Up Sam Because Of Black

**A/N- Last color chapter! There will be one more chapter, kind of an epilogue, after this so keep following!**

**WARNING: Sam Bashing (literally)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilight, I don't intend to make any money off this, this is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

Emmett Beats Up Sam Because Of Black

Black is an awesome color, like the color of bears, also rocks. And t-shirts. Wearing a black t-shirt is kind of like wearing a huge sign on your head that says "I'm Cooler Than You. And Tougher. And More Ripped" which, of course makes me mad.

Sam, stop yelling at me about stereotypes. You're wearing a black shirt, you're clearly just getting defensive. It's not like it's not true. You're a meathead.

Oh, so now you think I'm a meathead? Oh, I'TS SO ON!

*BANG SLAP CRUNCH "oooowwwie don't hit me there dude" KAPOOOOOW

*Emmett is dragged away for unnecessary violence*

*everyone leaves the room and goes to bed, except the vampires they eat stuff*


	11. THE GRAND FINALE

**A/N- I'm feeling bittersweet about finishing my first multi-chaptered fic. I'll miss it...**

**Disclaimer- For the *sob* last time, I don't own Twilight.**

Shades of Twilight- The Grand Finale

Alice grinned as she pulled out of the driveway in her brand-new rainbow glitter convertible that she just found in Antarctica being driven by a pack of penguins. She had no idea how that happened, but who cares? She got a convertible covered in glitter!

Sam groaned as he was shoved in the trunk of a rainbow sparkly convertible. Honestly, a whole car, and he got the TRUNK?

Jasper grinned as he climbed in the car- sitting shotgun, of course, and reclined his seat all the way back.

Edward, Bella, Seth, Leah, Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob all groaned as Jasper reclined his seat into the middle of the car, where there were eight people squished into three seats, ending up with Leah sitting on Edward's lap, Emmett sitting on Seth's lap, and Bella halfway out the car.

"ALICE! Where are you taking us?" yelled Rosalie, who was being squashed by Jacob and not enjoying the smell.

"Oh, you'll find out in a minute…"

"Can we at least turn on the radio?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and flipped the switch. At once, a familiar voice filled the car.

"Leah Clearwater is here to tell you about the color green! It is, like... in nature! That's why I like it! It reminds me of relaxation, and harmony, and peace..."

Alice's mouth fell open and she quickly switched it off.

"Wait… that was an actual radio broadcast? We said our names! We said that we were vampires and werewolves!"

Edward's jaw hit the floor as his butt started vibrating. He quickly located his cell phone and pressed talk. As he heard what he had to say, he slowly got paler and paler, until he hung up.

"Guys, that was Carlisle on the phone. He heard the whole thing. We're so screwed."

Jasper yanked the steering wheel out of Alice's hands and started racing to the Canadian border.

"But JAAASPEEER! What about the mall?" Alice whined.

"GO JASPER GO! GO JASPER GO! GO JASPER GO!" screamed everyone else, and Jasper drove away from Carlisle, away from the mall, and far, far up north into Canada.

They remained in hiding for exactly twenty seven minutes, when Emmett decided he was hungry and went to Wal-Mart for a gigantic pretzel.

_THE END_

**A/N- I'd like to send a HUGE hug and thanks to everyone! **

**Thanks to my fabulous reviewers- **

**1hopelessromantic, lost in a musical daydream, Cheetahchain, froyobadger13, TwilightAkatsukiAngels, TheSecretWriter- 1234, Nyx's Reincarnation, JustcallmeRiley, and my fabulous Guest reviewer who I don't have a name for... THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Also huge hugs for my followers-**

**1hopelessromantic, froyobadger13, hplover1999, JustcallmeRiley, Keeta-x-Tribias, lost in a musical daydream, Nyx'sReincarnation, and TheSpazChik!**

**Last but not least, the people who favorited me (HUGE BEAR HUGS FOR YOU GUYS)**

**1hopelessromantic, beckettlovescastlealways, hplover1999, Ilovefanfictionsomuch, lost in a musical daydream, . .xo, and reallyhatebananas.**

**Love you all! Thanks again, I couldn't have done this without you! awesomeness33, OUT! Peace!**

**BUT WAIT! One last review? Please?**


End file.
